Ma fierté
by sachi-yeah
Summary: ... Comment veux-tu que je restes, si tu me pousses à m'en aller? Abruti... /!\YAOI/!\ Petit One-shot... bouré certainement de fautes, mais important pour moi!


**Auteure:** Sachiyo

**Genre:** Mélodrame? non?! hé hé ... Alors je sais pas :D

**Couples:** un SasuNaru (ou NaruSasu.. j'hésite)

**Disclamer:** Kishimoto-sama a été trés clair; je cite: " Une folle telle que vous n'aura jamais accés à mes oeuvres!!" ... donc, oui, je fais dans le pick-poket!

**Résumé:** ... Comment veux-tu que je restes, tu me pousses à m'en aller? Abruti...

**Note:** Je l'ai fais toute seule!!! En jouant à Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm (sur play 3), l'idée m'est venue! Je pense pas que ce One-Shot soit originale, mais bon, je pousse personne à lire!! Pourtant, une critique, c'est toujours bienvenue!

**Note2:** Le contexte se déroule lors du départ de Sasuke vers l'autre affreux-dégueu de Orochimaru!

Bonne lecture!!! :D

##############################################################

Ma fierté

_**POV Sasuke**_

_ Tu vois Sasuke?!! Je te surpasses!

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Idiot, ne me provoques pas! Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça!_

_ Je suis devenu plus fort que toi.

_Arrêtes! Ne me craches pas cette vérité au visage si calmement. Laisses-moi vivre tranquillement, bercé par mes douces illusions. Ne me montres pas mon infériorité! Arrêtes ça! Tu me perdras!_

_ Alors Sasuke, aurais-tu peur?

_Ne fais pas ça, ne me provoques pas! Nous sommes encore jeune, nous pouvons encore vivre quelques temps ensemble... Pourquoi cherches-tu à briser ce lien que nous avons reussi à tisser??_

_ Peur?? Laisses-moi rire, teme.

_Comprends-moi, je t'aime. Cesses d'essayer de me surpasser! Tu n'en a pas besoin. Je le sais déjà, tu es plus fort que n'importe lequel d'entre-nous.. Mais je t'en prie, ne me cherches pas; je te blesserai. Ne te frottes pas à ma fierté; tu auras mal._

_ Alors Sasuke, que vas-tu faire?

_Pourquoi fais-tu ça??! N'essaie pas d'être mon égal! Ne sois pas si heureux de ta puissance. Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir non?! Que je ne peux rien contre toi. Depuis le temps, ne vois-tu pas? Si tu arretais de regarder cette pouf rose, tu me verrais, là, derrière toi, te regardant, te protégeant. Ne te limites pas à mon comportement. Vois plus profondément en moi. Je suis là pour toi, ne me rejettes pas._

_ Sieur Sasuke, se donnera-t-il la peine??

_Arrêtes, ça fait mal. Ne sois pas si ironique. Je t'aime, si seulement tu savais comme je t'aime._

_ Je vais briser ce lien qui nous unissait. Prépares-toi à mourir.

_Nous sommes dans la vallée de la mort. Comme elle porte bien son nom. Je deteste cette endroit. Tu te met enfin réellement en positin de combat alors je décide d'en faire de même. Pourquoi m'as-tu cherché? Pourquoi m'as-tu séchement craché la vérité en face? Pourquoi nous as-tu sauvé au péril de ta vie, Sakura et moi? Sois-moi inférieur; je t'en prie. Laisses-moi encore croire que je peux te proteger, t'être utile._

_Le temps passe, le combat s'intensifie. Puis soudain, tes paroles me déchirent le coeur._

_ Pourquoi tu veux nous quitter Sasuke?!

_Je ne veux pas vous quitter!!! Je ne veux pas TE quitter! Tu te trompes! C'est toi qui a fait en sorte que je parte!_

_ Ne pars pas voir cet Orochimaru; c'est une menace!! Restes-avec nous!

_Mais je ne veux pas te quitter! Tu es si cruel. Tu es si lunatique. Pourquoi hein? Pourquoi ébranler ma fierté si tu ne veux pas me voir partir. Je t'en veux, je t'en veux tellement._

_ Vous ne me servez à rien! Orochimaru est peut-être une menace, mais il a le pouvoir. Vous ne l'avez pas.

_Regardes ce que tu me fais dire. Pourquoi es-tu comme ça? A toujours me faire dire ou faire ce que je ne veux pas?!_

_ Je t'aiderai!! Je t'aiderai Sasuke!!

_ Toi?? Dobe, tu es ridicule avec tes techniques de bas étages.

_N'en pleures pas, j'en mourrai. Je regrettes, je ne voulais pas! Pardonnes-moi!_

_ Alors je te ferais rester de gré ou de force!

_Oui!! Retiens-moi, de toutes forces! Ne m'épargnes pas, je ne le ferais pas. Tu as brisé ma fierté, je ne peux pas te le pardonner. Je dois me venger. Lui, il la fait, et il le regrettera._

_ Je ne vis que pour la vengeance et la haine, rien ne me fera revenir.

_Ne me fais pas briser notre lien. Ne me laisses pas m'en aller; j'ai encore besoin de toi. _

_Nous reprenons le combat, et tu te bat avec plus d'acharnement encore. Mais la force n'y est pas. Bats-toi! Blesses-moi au point que je ne puisse plus bouger. Bon sang, mais utilises toutes tes ressources! N'aie pas peur de me blesser. Idiot, je te deteste!_

_ Tu veux me chatouiller, teme?

_ Tais-toi! Je te ferais revenir!

_Meuteur!! Tu ne fais rien du tout! Tu te laisses abattre! Sale menteur, hypocrite! _

_Nous arrivons à la fin du combat, tu es à bout de forces. Pourtant, tu ne m'as presque pas attaquer. Pourquoi?? Pourquoi es-tu si ignoble avec moi? Pourquoi essaies-tu de me garder ici avec toi si tu ne m'aimes pas?? J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi, je te deteste. _

_Tu finis par t'écrouler au sol, inconscient. Je m'approche de ton corps et observe les dégats. Tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser te blesser autant. La pluie se met à tomber. C'est l'heure n'est-ce pas?! Même mon bandeau frontal me lache. Je suis vraiment seul cette fois. _

_Il pleut à verse, puis au moment même où je compte me retouner, une vive douleur me pousse à tomber à genou. Mon visage pile au dessus du tien. _

_Je te regardes._

_ Je te hais._

_ Finalement, tu n'auras rien fait du tout sauf te blesser, encore. _

_Je me relèves difficilement et aprés un dernier regard, je me retournes et te souffles ces mots avant de disparaitre:_

_ Maintenant, je suis parti. Alors viens me chercher.

FIN!!!

##############################################################

**_Sachiyo:_** Voilaaaaaa!!!! Je pense pas que se soit top top.. je pense avoir (en général) de bonnes idées, mais je sais pas les écrires! En espérant que cela vous aura pas trop déçu!!!

Bonne journée!

Merci.


End file.
